bitbbhfandomcom-20200215-history
Bear's Big Pajama Party
Bear's Big Pajama Party is the 40th episode of Season 4, 160th episode overall. Plot Welcome and Woodland Valley is Closed It's nighttime at The Big Blue House and Bear opens the door and greets them, wondering what they could get here. Bear spots at some stars and heads inside even the kitchen, but starts to sniff. Bear said he just smelled like water from the sink, and decides to take out the trash, and puts it in the garbage can, and Bear smells the air of night to various things, and comes up with an idea to look for places instead of going to bed. Then Bear went into Woodland Valley Library, but no one is there to open, then tried going into the General Store, then Bear sees Jeremiah Tortoise cleaning up the floor, then Bear decides to look for somewhere else, then tries visiting the movie theater, but no people. And Bear decides to search one last place to go into Mouse School, because none of the mice are visiting. No Business Like Bedtime Business Then Bear heads back inside to The Big Blue House and decides to talk about bedtime. The word "Bedtime" is seen in white on a picture of the bed, then Bear has another idea for bedtime, but he's not tired, then thinks of wearing pajamas, getting a glass of water, reading a book, or finding a sleeping bag when you don't know how. Then Bear starts to sing a song about why there's no business like bedtime business, because Woodland Valley is closed down, then The song ends and Bear needs to ask what he needs to go to bed, then starts a thinking segment with brief children. The Sleepover's Ruined! The thinking segment ends and Bear thinks you had a lot of serious bedtime, then opens the fridge to reveal a glass of milk and puts it on the table, then he heard a serious crashing noise, then runs to the living room, then Bear gasped. The sleeping bags were stolen, and the sleepover is ruined, then heads back to the kitchen. Then his friends popped up out of nowhere, then Bear decides to ask what's wrong, then his friends said there was a master of stolen sleeping bags, then Bear said it was the middle of the night. The only thing left was Ojo trying to reach an empty egg carton on top of the fridge, and said he wanted a midnight snack, and Bear realized it will be bedtime, but Ojo said he is not very tired, and Bear said it has no worries to complain about why his sleepover is stolen, then sings "No Harm" to Ojo instead when the flashback is playing. The song ends; the flashback is over and Ojo reaches the egg carton on top of fridge correctly, then Bear asks his friends if he wanted to sleep somewhere else in closed places. Then Bear tries to tell them about why Woodland Valley is closed, then his friends disappear in a flash. Shadow's Lullaby Bear heads to The Otter Pond, and the pillows and sleeping bags were stolen. Bear said the pillows were missing on the couch, then he said he wanted to put them back later, when suddenly, a female laughing voice is heard, then Bear realized it sounded like Shadow, then puts his hand in his ear hearing another laugh, remembering it was Shadow alright, then decides to sing a song very hard instead, then Bear begins to sing our short music number alone in The Otter Pond. The song ends and Bear asks them to join in, when she appears on a rock and laughs, then Bear asks Shadow about her fine evening, and she said that everything in the whole bedroom is cleaned up and clothes been put away, then Bear decides to ask Shadow if he wanted a song for his shadow friends, then Shadow decides to put up a fancy song for you, then sings "Shadow's Lullaby" again, just like the same episode "Go To Sleep". The song ends and Bear said it had made me sleepy, and said I'm not tired, because of the pillows and sleeping bags were completely stolen, and Shadow said they're sure to be back when they find them, and said she needs to leave and wanted another song. Then Bear heads back to see where everyone's doing. Brush Your Teeth Bear heads inside The Bathroom, seeing his friends brushing their teeth, and Bear decides to brush their teeth to keep it clean, and said your teeth is good for keeping it healthy, and does not want to get his germs dirty, then the gang sang "Brush Brush Bree", the remake version of all the episodes. Then his friends leave, and Bear said it was a really good bedtime adventure, then he yawns, and Bear said he was not yawning, because he's stretching with my mouth open, just to keep it from going to bed. Luna Joins In Then Bear heads to The Attic wanting to tell Luna about their fantastical evening, and Bear said Woodland Valley is closed, but attempting to not open them, and they said their sleeping bags and pillows were missing, so they decide to put them back where they belong, and Luna said it would be difficult if being a white planet is smart, but not very round, and Bear said it would be very true and asks Luna to sing The Goodbye Song before leaving, the song is over and Luna rises back up to the sky, and Bear enters to the attic back and thanks the audience for visiting the Big Blue House and turns the lamp off, but realized to turn the lamp back on and he has one more thing if you're not attempting to get up early instead of going to bed, and said I'm gonna see you again by morning. Songs *There's No Business Like Bedtime Business (Songs by Bobby Lopez and Andrew Wyatt) *No Harm (Songs by Mitchell Kriegman, Peter Lurye, Brian Woodbury, Andrew Wyatt) (Score by Mitchell Kriegman) *Shadow's Lullaby (Songs by Peter Lurye) *Brush Brush Bree (Songs by Brian Woodbury) *The Goodbye Song Season 2 Style (Music and Lyrics by Peter Lurye) *Score by Julian Harris and Rob Curto and Peter Lurye Bear's Sense of Smell Water from the Sink Credits Bear's Big Pajama Party (Credits) Outtakes Bear's Big Pajama Party (Outtakes) Shadow's Appearance A Rock In Other Languages * Bear's Big Pajama Party (In Other Languages) DVD and Video Release *Bedtime Business Disney Junior DVD Releases * Bedtime Business (Disney Junior DVD) * Greatest Hits: Vol. 5 Notes Bear has his Season 2 fur for The Goodbye Song. Stock Footage * Go to Sleep Quotes * Bear's Big Pajama Party (Quotes) Transcript * Bear's Big Pajama Party (Transcript) Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Episodes on DVD Category:Episodes on VHS Category:Episodes in 2002 Category:Nighttime episodes Category:Episodes in May Category:Episodes in Playhouse Disney's Premiere Marathon: April 2006